


stereotypes

by mommyhwa (lovejaes)



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Gender Roles, Getting Together, Heteronormativity, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:10:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17699912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovejaes/pseuds/mommyhwa
Summary: Jaeyoon thinks that there's a girl and boy to everything. The girl is the nice pliant one while the boy is the one who calls the shots.Inseong makes him think twice about that.





	stereotypes

**Author's Note:**

> remember that this is a work of fiction and one shouldn't learn about sex through some fantasies (lmao)
> 
> fuck safe, stay safe.

 Inseong’s got his hips rolling into Jaeyoon’s ass, and Jaeyoon sort of maybe wants to die.

 

It’s so, so tortuously _hot_ as Inseong grins wolfishly down at him, canines glinting in the dim light of the room. He’s got a hand fisted in the sheets behind them to brace himself, and another gripping Jaeyoon’s hip as leverage to keep fucking him into slowly and sweetly. Jaeyoon wants to snap at him to stop looking at him like that, but the words die in his throat at the next smooth thrust from Inseong.

 

The same canines are lowered down, down until they graze the column of his straining throat. Jaeyoon makes a sound somewhere between a whine and a sob.

 

 

 

 

 

 

It’d been Jaeyoon’s toxic masculinity or whatever that started this. Inseong had been scrolling through Twitter on a whim, huffing quietly with amusement at something, when Jaeyoon had bounded into the room looking for affection.

 

Inseong hadn’t hesitated to open up a space for Jaeyoon, and soon they found themselves getting comfortable. Jaeyoon had had his head tucked neatly into the crook of Inseong’s neck, and the latter had pulled him close, arm draping over his waist. He hadn’t looked at him more than once though, just a quiet hum of acknowledgement.

 

It didn’t really matter anyway. They were cool, just bros being bros. Jaeyoon had peeked up at whatever Inseong was looking at, snorting when it’d turned out to be a Twitter thread on why their relationship  _had_ to be romantically real. He turns back to Inseong, really? written over his face.

 

“Let people dream, Jaeyoon! Stop laughing at their delusions!” Inseong had chastised, but even he couldn’t bite back his smile. They settled back down when Inseong backed from the thread and continued to scroll.

 

“It’s so stupid,” Jaeyoon had said suddenly when they’d stumbled upon a particularly good tweet thread about who would top in their group. “Obviously I would be on top, why am I a bottom?”

 

Jaeyoon felt Inseong still, and he wondered if he might have said something wrong. Nothing happened for a good minute or so when his centre of gravity suddenly got knocked off-kilter and he found himself staring up at Inseong. His mouth had dried out, and he’d unwittingly traced the shape of Inseong’s upturned eyes with his own, heart beating a million times a minute and yet—waiting to see what would happen.

 

“Are you sure?” Inseong had said softly, but not intimidatingly. It was just on the right side of teasing, like how their relationship had always been; teasing, dancing around each other, brushing something that could be something, but never got close enough for it to be.

 

“Sure about what?” Jaeyoon had whispered, mentally cringing at how damn vulnerable he sounded. He should be manlier than this, what is he doing? His palms had turned clammy sometime ago, and he swallowed thickly, feeling like he had cotton stuffed down his throat. He tried again. “S-sure about _what_?”

 

Inseong hadn’t replied, instead chose to keep staring down at Jaeyoon, lips parted as if to say something, and Jaeyoon had hated how he felt so out of his element. He’d been pinned down, helpless under Inseong; under his bandmate, under his best friend, under his bro of all bros. Just a lab mouse ready for Inseong to dissect, to break down sweetly, to see where his limits were and push them to the edge of breaking.

 

He’d felt it, and he’d abhorred it. Definitely.

 

Inseong finally spoke. “How are you sure you’re going to have your dick in me, huh?”

 

Jaeyoon thought his soul might have left his body after that point. He heard himself mumble something that sounded weak, even to his own ears. He just wanted to disappear; get lost to somewhere really far, like Alaska, or under a canal in Venice maybe, and never be found ever again. Anything to escape from this uncomfortable atmosphere pulled tight between them.

 

 _Or you could just get fucked,_ his mind helpfully supplies. Yeah, that sounds so much better than disappearing.

 

“Then—” He whispered, the sound grating in the stilted silence of the small bedroom. Where all this nerve (or stupidity) was coming from, he had no idea, but did that really matter? “Prove me wrong, Inseong-hyung.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

So yeah, that happened, and now Jaeyoon has a dick balls deep up his ass. That’s fine. He’s completely fine and totally not about to cry because Inseong is being an asshole and not letting him cum.

 

One of Inseong’s huge hands is now on his chest, the warmth of his palm as much heart-stopping as it is keeping him grounded. His sporadic breaths are harsh in the small room, and his chest is so, so tight with the need of some friction. Inseong has all but moved in the last—five? Ten?—minutes, and the both of them are aching with need. Another long whine starts to draw from Jaeyoon, but Inseong leans back down to kiss him.

 

“Hyung,” he sobs plaintively, stockinged feet kicking uselessly at the air. “Hyung, please, you told me you would make it feel good and you _promised_ that I was a good boy and would get rewarded but it hurts so bad and I need to go please—”

 

A warm hand runs down his thigh, and he quiets down. Inseong chuckles as the way Jaeyoon’s thighs quiver with the effort it takes to keep from slipping from Inseong’s lap, the way his muscular arms shake as they grip the sheets above him. 

 

“Not so manly now, are we, Jaeyoon-ah?”

 

It’s like kicking someone already down to the ground; Jaeyoon sobs again, eyes shut tight and face burning red. It all feels too much. Inseong feels like heaven and hell all the same time, but Jaeyoon is just a man used to his own stagnant purgatory, and he is so far out of his comfort zone. The room is too bright and sound too loud and the knowledge that Youngbin could walk back into their room to see Jaeyoon spread open like this—he can’t take it.

 

He breaks down, great, heaving cries prying their way from his scratched throat. He turns his head into the sheets, or as best as he can in his current position. It burns in the best way possible, and it’s completely humiliating to be reduced to something like this just from want. All Jaeyoon wants is for Inseong to hold him tight and press kisses into his hair, tough guy image be damned. He wants Inseong to take him apart and sew him back again and do it all over again.

 

He wants— _needs_ —Inseong to run his hands down his body again and make him shake, he needs him to be his undoing and breaking and he needs him to tell him it’s okay. He needs Inseong to coo at him and call him handsome and beautiful and say, _look, he’s being so good for Inseong, only Inseong._

 

He wants Inseong, but he needs him so desperately he might fall apart without him.

 

Jaeyoon realizes Inseong’s doing exactly all that he said right now, and he pulls in a shuddery breath. There are a thousand fleeting kisses left all over him, a hand in his hair and another somewhere under him, cupping the back of his thigh. Inseong’s murmuring something, something about how he’s _sorry_ and he _didn’t mean anything by that and for his Jaeyoon to forgive him please please please he’s been doing so well for Inseong_ —

 

He reaches up weakly to drape his arms around his neck. Inseong smiles at him, a soft, tender thing, and Jaeyoon’s answering grin might be enough to light up the whole of Seoul.

 

“Inseong-hyung,” he whispers, laughing when the other man practically jumps to attention. “Will you please fuck me now?”

 

Inseong cups his cheek with the softest touch, kissing him on the mouth before looking him in the eyes. “I would love to do nothing more,” he announces with a grand, high air, and Jaeyoon laughs again at the seriousness on his face.

 

Inseong smiles at him again and leans to the side to get more lube. Jaeyoon makes a soft sound in the back of his throat when he pulls out to stroke himself, on the verge of whining again when Inseong shushes him with a soft peck on his forehead. His thighs collapse from their spot, and he curls in on himself, watching Inseong contentedly. He looks every bit the baby Inseong makes him be, hair fanning out on the pillow and hands folded into fists in his lap.

 

“You’re the cutest thing I’ve ever seen,” Inseong praises quietly. Jaeyoon glares at him half-heartedly, kicking his legs again in a mock tantrum. Inseong giggles as he pushes back in, this time just nudging Jaeyoon’s long legs apart. He watches as Jaeyoon’s eyes—the prettiest eyes ever, in his opinion—flutter shut. The soft, airy moan he involuntarily lets out is literal music to Inseong’s ears, and he can’t help but brush a reverent hand over Jaeyoon’s face.

 

“Inseongie hyung—please—” Jaeyoon mumbles in a deep, rumbly sort of way that makes Inseong’s heart do whole gymnastic routines. He cracks open his eyes just a tiny bit, and Inseong can’t believe how damn ethereal he looks right now. 

 

He braces himself on either side of Jaeyoon’s head, dipping down to press his lips against his one last time before he slowly, ever so slowly, moves. Jaeyoon makes a strangled noise, inhaling sharply at the feeling of Inseong’s cock against his soft walls. It’s a first for him, and he can’t help but make quiet, snuffly noises as he digs his fingers into the flesh of Inseong’s tapered waist.

 

All the sounds Jaeyoon makes are small and quiet, like he can’t ever speak up with all the sensations assaulting him. It reminds Inseong of a bunny getting teased. How adorable.

 

“Hyung—” Jaeyoon moans. “I’m going to start crying again if you don’t pick up the pace.”

 

“You sure know how to move a man,” Inseong laughs, but does so anyway. He drives his hips into him with a renewed purpose, setting a brutal speed. He finds the spot that coaxes high, sweet whines out of Jaeyoon’s pretty lips, and focuses on those two things. There’s nothing more important than Jaeyoon this moment, and Inseong damn well makes sure he knows it.

 

Soon enough, he feels his arms start to strain like he’s been doing planks for too long. “Baby,” he groans, the word muffled against Jaeyoon’s skin. Jaeyoon barely pays him any heed, only grunting with acknowledgement. Inseong speaks again, “Baby, do you want to be on top?”

 

His thrusts never stop all the while, and Jaeyoon might have been a bit out of his mind when he manages to choke out a “Yes.” Honestly, who can blame him? Anyone would be at a loss for words if the had Kim-fucking-Inseong pounding into them.

 

“Are you sure?” Inseong slows down, holding Jaeyoon’s gaze all he reaches for his hands. He intertwines their fingers as he looks down expectantly for his answer.

 

The other boy scowls at him, clearly irritated. “Stop asking me questions that you take back later!”

 

“Just making sure,” Inseong pouts. He flips them both with a thump on the mattress, muscles silently singing with joy with he stops pushing them to work longer. Jaeyoon looks blissed out straddling him, and Inseong runs his hands down his thighs in wonder. All those hours at the gym have really paid off if those muscles were anything to go by. And those _abs_. Inseong has to check if he’s drooling.

 

The first lift and fall of Jaeyoon’s ass is mind-blowing. There are no words for it. Inseong thinks he has ascended to the highest order of heaven. Angels are singing hymns right now. There is literally no other explanation for the sheer pleasure he’s feeling, the velvety folds against his dick. His eyes roll up in pleasure, making Jaeyoon laugh breathily.

 

“Am I the one getting spoilt or you?” Jaeyoon wonders, tone teasing now that he's back in power. Inseong grumbles something unintelligible, poking his muscled thigh. He would gladly let Jaeyoon take the reins if that meant he would have him around his dick like this every time.

 

“Hush,” Jaeyoon grins. He grasps for Inseong's shoulder as he brings up his ass once more. “I'll make my Inseongie hyung feel good now.”

 

Inseong moans as he sinks down, then comes back up, repeating his motions again and again. The room is quiet save for their heavy breathing and the occasional whimper from Jaeyoon, a stark contrast to the sheer ferocity of before. Inseong can't decide which he prefers more.

 

“Jaeyoon-ah,” he calls, hoping he doesn't sounds as wrecked as he feels. Jaeyoon makes a sound of acknowledgement, still riding Inseong softly. “Please be my boyfriend and ride me every day?”

 

That earns a bark of a laugh from Jaeyoon. “Bring me out on a date first,” he croons. “And let me cum on you.”

 

Inseong groans at that. “God, yes please.”

 

He meets Jaeyoon's next drop back down with a thrust. The younger boy shrieks with surprise, falling onto his forearms as Inseong gropes his thigh again while he grinds up into Jaeyoon's ass. He mutters something about how he should castrate Inseong while he nuzzles his nose into Inseong’s cheek, making Inseong laugh. It’s so cute and so Jaeyoon—Inseong wants to kiss him all over and tell him just exactly how adorable he is.

 

He chooses to smirk at him instead, pulling them over so his back rests against the headboard and Jaeyoon draped on his chest. “You said you wanted to be on top,” he shrugs, rolls his hips up once more. The hands on Jaeyoon’s hip bones are deliberate, riling. “Go ahead, baby.”

 

Jaeyoon glares at him and places his hands on Inseong’s shoulder. “You’re going to regret saying that,” he warns.

 

“Make me.”

 

God, does Inseong want to scream when Jaeyoon goes down on him. He resumes his earlier pace, absolutely killing Inseong with how he rides him like there’s no tomorrow. Jaeyoon doesn’t even bother making it feel good for him, just using him like some glorified dildo, and yet Inseong is perfectly fine with that. More than fine, even. The heat around his dick, pretty Jaeyoon in his arms kissing him sweetly? Just peachy.

 

He watches in pure delirium as Jaeyoon throws his head back in bliss. He finds himself leaning forward to lick a bead of sweat rolling down Jaeyoon’s defined chest, taking one of his nipples in his mouth. Jaeyoon jerks in his hold, hips stuttering for a drawn out second, before he cries out and climaxes so hard he slumps into Inseong. Inseong cums right after, squeezing his eyes tight and grunting into the crook of Jaeyoon’s neck.

 

He shudders, eyes rolling back. His wail is loud enough for the whole of the dorm to hear; if anyone didn’t know they were fucking before, they certainly knew now. All the while, Inseong doesn’t stop suckling at Jaeyoon’s nipple, hand coming up to pinch the other. Jaeyoon makes a high-pitched whine, pushing weakly at Inseong’s head.

 

“Ah, hyung,” he mumbles. Inseong can feel Jaeyoon’s cock softening against his cum-stained stomach. “Too much, hyung, too much.”

 

Inseong breaks away, a string of spit still linking them together. It should disgust him, yet Inseong admires his handiwork, the slight teeth marks around a puffy nipple. He brings his hands up to stroke tenderly at Jaeyoon’s hair. He leans into the touch, like a cat, closing his eyes and basking in the afterglow. 

 

“Did I go too far, Yoon?” Inseong frets, petting Jaeyoon in distress. “I’m really sorry if I did—we didn’t even discuss boundaries yet, oh my God, I’m so sorry, Jaeyoon—”

 

Jaeyoon laughs tiredly. “Consider yourself lucky, then. No, you were fine.”

 

Inseong blinks like an idiot. “Oh. Okay, then,” he mumbles. It feels awkward with his dick still softening inside the condom. God, what is he even trying to accomplish here?

 

“You know, I really like you,” Inseong mumbles, trying to fill up the silence.

 

Jaeyoon peeks down at him. “You literally had your dick up my ass. I figured,” he giggles. “I want that date now.”

 

“We can clean up, shower, and if you’re still awake by then we’ll go grab dinner at an Italian place, alright?” Inseong smiles, pecking the corner of Jaeyoon’s eye. He beams back at him.

 

“How mad would Youngbin get if we told him we fucked on his bed?”

**Author's Note:**

> isn't my best work but 🤙🤙
> 
> find me on twt @[eccejaeyoon](https://mobile.twitter.com/eccejaeyoon)!


End file.
